


Rutting hour.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki mates in the most unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutting hour.

Nishiki was out in the woods and he was in heat and he saw a beautiful, round, sexy piece of wood, attached to a long length of a tree, it was begging to be fucked by his cock. Nishiki wagged his tail and started slamming his member into the tree, hard wood frotting with his cock. Hard splinters stabbing into his already hard cock, nothing to worry he was used to deal with barbs! He moaned as he kept ramming his length into the hard length of the tree, he groaned as he came against the tree as he slid down the tree trunk. "Oh! oh tree! you are too much for my mighty cock!" he purred. Kamui was horrified of what she saw but she didn't say anything she continued to let Nishiki fuck the tree because she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.


End file.
